For some applications, such as high frequency or radio frequency (RF) applications, it may be desirable to integrate passive devices such as inductors and/or capacitors together with active devices using conductive silicon substrates. However, passive devices may have relatively low quality factors (Q) when these passive devices are formed on, or in relatively close proximity to, the conductive silicon substrate. In addition, due to parasitic capacitive coupling between these passive devices and the conductive silicon substrate, the frequency of operation of the integrated devices is reduced.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved integrated device that can achieve a relatively higher frequency of operation and has passive devices that have relatively higher quality factors.
For simplicity of illustration and ease of understanding, elements in the various figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, unless explicitly so stated. In some instances, well-known methods, procedures, components and circuits have not been described in detail so as not to obscure the present disclosure. The following detailed description is merely exemplary in nature and is not intended to limit the disclosure of this document and uses of the disclosed embodiments. Furthermore, there is no intention to be bound by any expressed or implied theory presented in the preceding text, including the title, technical field, background, or abstract.